


Hang out

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Basically convincing someone that maybe they dont have to be useful all the heCKING TIME, Fluff, Spoiler free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: As put by my sleep-deprived self; 'nd the moral of the story is Yuki my boy my child my son, you can have friendships.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to put 'Mishima Yuki/The Concept of Friendship' as the pairing tbh
> 
> Also, first two paragraphs were written as a prompt by a friend of mine, Deej, as a prompt, not mine!

"You?" He looked at the spectacled boy in surprise, then to his companions behind him. "You... Want me to hang out with you and your friends?"

"Of course." Akira blinked, as though it were a perfectly natural thing to ask. "Do you not want to?"

“W-well it's just- I mean-” Yuki couldn't help but stumble over his words. He wasn't expecting the invite, and it didn't help that he practically idolized the thieves.

“C’mon Yuki, it'll be fun!” Ryuji said, stepping up so he was next to Akira. It was often that he, Akira, and Yuki would hang out in a group together, and with both there, he felt more at ease. 

“Well… if its ok with you guys,” He would have accepted either way, really. He loved the group and all they did. He just couldnt understand why they would want to spend time with him.

“Of course its ok, we were the ones who invited you.” Makoto stated, finishing that particular subject up neatly. 

“So,” Anne said, changing the topic, “Where should we even go?” 

“I think Akira-kun goes around more than any of us do, so what do you think?” Haru turned to Akira as she asked.

Yuki idly followed, still wondering why exactly they wanted to have him there.

“What about that one place you showed me the other day?” Yusuke suggested.

Maybe they wanted a request from the site? Usually when he hung out with Akira that was what they talked about.

“Oh you mean the one on…”

Yuki was starting to tune out the conversation in favor of thinking of any good requests that had been submitted recently. He couldnt think of many off the top of his head. He should probably check when they got to wherever would be decided in the end. Probably report it to them there too.

There was absent-minded chatter as they all went to the decided place. Yuki joined in at times, but tried to stay quiet now that he knew- or at least thought he knew- why he was there. The only one that was quieter was Futaba. 

Finally they arrived and were seated, the poor hostess looked as if she was exasperated by the party of 10 being there. Immediately, Yuki pulled out his phone and began to search the website for quests worthy of telling all 9 of the thieves. He saw that there were even a couple new ones since he checked briefly in the morning. It made him feel proud, the site had grown so much since he had made it! He read through, a few were obvious jokes that he would need to delete at home, and the rest he looked through to see which could be told there. Or at least, he tried.

“Yuki-kun,” Goro, who had been sitting next to him, leaned over slightly so he could see the phone in Yuki’s lap. “What are you doing? Don't you want to talk to us?” He teased, effectively drawing attention.

“Just looking through the requests, I couldnt think of any to tell you guys off of the top of my head, so,” Yuki trailed off. The idea was there.

“...You dont think thats why we invited you here, do you?” said Akira. Yuki felt slightly anxious, was he asked there for a different reason? “You always tell me about requests whenever we hang out, I thought it would be nice for you to get to know all of us as friends.”

“Oh,” Well, at least he knew the reason why Akira wanted him to be with all of the group. It felt kind of weird, but Yuki put his phone away anyways. There was sort of an awkward silence, even after he did.

“Is it because we came here instead of your usual place? That place isnt exactly appropriate for 10 highschoolers,” Akira teased. Yuki immediately looked at him in shock.

“Wh- Kurusu-san!” At that, Akira started to laugh.

“Hey, what place? You arent gonna start keeping secrets from us now, are you?” said Ryuji, deciding to be nosy.

“I have to keep our dear website-runner’s privacy, I cant tell!” Akira pantomimed zipping his lips shut. With that, the group burst into playful conversation.

“Aw come on!”

“Its something you cant even tell us? Must be pretty bad.”

“I’ll figure out where it is… fufufu…”

“Guuuyyyyss!”

It was a fun afternoon, perhaps one of the best Yuki had ever experienced. Having the Phantom Thieves as friends instead of idols… it was still sort of weird to him, but if it was as fun as this one experience? He could get used to it.


End file.
